D de Drable
by Chia Moon
Summary: Diferentes Drables como premio de la página Ponta pair-castellano de Facebook. ¡Amor Ryosaku!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cama de matrimonio  
_**

_Ryosaku_

* * *

**I premio** del concurso creado en** Ponta Pair Love - castellano** (facebook)

_"Crea tu diálogo para la imagen"_

Para

**Sakurimoon.**

* * *

**Advertencias:** Ooc, ninguna más.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Resumen:** La batalla siempre era la misma. Uno cedía u el otro, pero quien siempre terminaba perdiendo, de algún modo, era ella

La batalla siempre era la misma. Uno cedía u el otro, pero quien siempre terminaba perdiendo, de algún modo, era ella. Quizás por su fuerza o quizás porque él era más grande y por ese motivo su capacidad para ganar era siempre la superior. O quizás es que era muy permisiva con él.

Fuese como fuese, siempre sucedía lo mismo.

Ella, estirada en la cama, sin ropa y él con toda encima, echo un ovillo y murmurando entre sueños cualquier cosa.

Aquello iba a acabarse. Convencida de ello tras otra noche sin pegar ojo y con frio.

La noche siguiente, la hora de dormir llegó con una sorpresa y una sonrisa por su parte de satisfacción. Había ganado la batalla, estaba segura.

Cuando se encontró con sus ojos pudo ver la duda y sorpresa dibujada en ellos.

—Esto. ¿Por qué? — cuestionó enarcando una ceja. Ella suspiró y colocó las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Por qué, preguntas? — y señaló con la barbilla las dos camas individuales que a partir de ese día, serían sus camas reglamentarias—. Porque estoy harta de dormir con el culo al aire mientras rumias en sueños tapadito hasta las orejas.

Ryoma enarcó ambas cejas y se señaló con mano temblorosa. Sakuno asintió y echó hacia atrás un mechón de cabello encanecido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un instante. Ella todavía podía ver su rostro apuesto, sus manos esbeltas y firmes y esos ojos llenos de vida que siempre miraban más allá de lo que tenía delante, siempre con una meta.

Pero atrás habían quedado esos días, muy a su pesar. Y ahora no estaban en la edad de dejarse mecer o estrecharse en los brazos tras un momento ardido de pasión. Ahora, solo quería descansar en tranquilidad, ver los atardeceres y disfrutar de sus cambios de humor tan inoportunos.

—Sí— musitó suspirando—. Todas las noches es lo mismo. Por eso, tu dormirás en tu cama y yo en la mía.

Él arrugó el ceño y arrastró los pies hasta la cama junto a la ventana, mirándola en desaprobación. Sakuno sabía que el enfado le duraría unos días, pero cuando viera que era más cómodo dormir de ese modo, se le pasaría. O al menos, eso esperaba.

Con el paso de los años, Ryoma se había ido convirtiendo en algo más cascarrabias y los enfados o duraban días o al mes siguiente empezaban. A veces tenía que descifrar qué había sucedido meses atrás para tratar la rabieta.

Pero aún así, lo adoraba.

Se metió dentro su cama y apagó su lado de la luz, mirándole. Ryoma remugó mientras entraba en las frías sábanas y esperaba que su cansado cuerpo entrara en calor. La miró antes de apagar su luz y casi pudo ver un deje de tristeza.

Sakuno cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse.

Mas no sucedió.

Eran las tres de la mañana y él había quedado presa del sueño, mientras que ella continuaba dando vueltas en la cama, intentando averiguar cuál postura era la mejor y cómoda para sus viejos huesos. Pero no la encontró.

Miró de reojo hacia la cama contraria y suspiró. Sacó lentamente sus piernas y luego, el resto de su cuerpo. Arrastrando sus ropas consigo, se subió a la otra y acomodó su cuerpo contra él. Ryoma abrió los ojos un instante, pasando una mano por encima de sus hombros y estrechándola entre este y su pecho.

Sakuno suspiró, derrotada.

No importaba que durmiera con el culo al aire. O que no encontrara el sueño fácilmente ya.

Podía lidiar con eso. Porque su cuerpo se había acostumbrado demasiado al de él y ya era imposible amoldarlo a una nueva cama. Un refugio sin él.

Sonrió y rozó su mejilla contra su pecho.

—Mañana le diré al niño que suba de nuevo la cama de matrimonio.

Él esbozó una pícara sonrisa, esa que no había perdido con el paso del tiempo y que solo guardaba para ella.

—Esa es una buena idea.

* * *

**N/A**

Una cosita tierna para variar de ambos de yayos : 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo para ella.**

Ryosaku**.**

* * *

**I premio** del concurso creado en** Ponta Pair Love - castellano** (facebook)

_"Crea tu diálogo para la imagen"_

Para

**Sakurimoon.**

* * *

**Advertencias**: Ooc (?).

**Disclaimer:** Pot no me pertenece.

**Resumen:** Ryoma solo tiene ojos para Sakuno, pero, ¿Y si ella es algo tramposa?

* * *

Ryoma arqueó las cejas, clavando su mirada en la fotografía que ella tendía frente a sus narices. Era un pequeño recuerdo de un día de playa en el que ambos estaban forzadamente por los senpais en un sándwich humano.

La chica había insistido en que aquel día, el bikini que había llevado era negro completamente. Él no lo recordaba. Especialmente y por culpa de sus condenadas curvas, que llamaron más la atención que cualquier prenda que ocupara.

Fijó su mirada en la fotografía y de nuevo, sus ojos se fijaron en todo menos en el color del dichoso bikini. Sakuno le miró impaciente.

—¿Qué? — bufó acomodando sus caderas en un vano intento de impedir que su sexo reaccionara.

—Era negro— repitió ella haciendo un mohín—. El bikini.

Él clavó la mirada en ella esta vez, arqueando las cejas pícaramente.

—¿Crees que me he fijado en eso? — gruñó.

La chica tardó en darse cuenta de la situación y cuando lo hizo, enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello, tirando de la fotografía para cubrirla mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Eres un cochino!

Él se encogió de hombros y se desquitó del problema. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Era un hombre sano y en su juicio. Y ella era la mujer que le gustaba. ¿Qué mal había?

Alargó una mano y sujetó el mentón de la chica entre sus dedos. Las mejillas estaban dulcemente enrojecidas y sus ojos brillaban de enfado, vergüenza y estaba seguro, de que de cierta excitación escondida.

—Solo contigo, mujer— susurró roncamente.

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, mirándole dudosa.

—Ya. Entonces, ¿de qué color era el bikini de Tomoka el otro día en la playa?

Ryoma cerró la boca con fuerza, parpadeando. ¿El otro día? ¿Bikini? ¿Osakada? ¡Qué cuernos le importaba a él!

Sakuno infló los mofletes con enfado, haciendo un divertido pero peligroso puchero. Ryoma ya se imaginaba sus testículos puestos sobre una bandeja de la cocina cuando ella colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y tiró de estas con fuerza, echándose a reír.

A cuadros, llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas femeninas mientras millones de preguntas empezaban a atorarse en la punta de su lengua.

—¡Es mentira! — rió—. El otro día fuimos a la feria, no a la playa. Además— añadió sonrojándose y mirándole con aquella condenada mirada coqueta que solo ella podía poner y era capaz de hacer que su corazón diera un vuelco—, estoy seguro que ni te fijaste en ella.

Ryoma lo sopesó. ¿Darse cuenta de lo que Osakada llevaba cuando su mujer iba lo más escotada posible con aquel condenado vestido de vuelo y flores? Bah. Qué tontería.

Tiró de ambas muñecas hacia atrás, buscando su boca en un pasional beso. Sakuno suspiró contra sus labios y él gruñó. Aquella condenada mujer y sus capacidades de mujer, sus embrujos y extraños movimientos capaces de volverle loco.

—No me hagas hablar demás, mujer.

Y ella rió de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, llenando el sofá con sus preciosos rizos caoba.

* * *

**n/a**

Yey, Ryoma solo tiene ojos para ella, para ninguna otra más y mucho menos, para colores de bikini con tanta carne de por medio xD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mitones**

Ryosaku

* * *

**II premio** del concurso creado en** Ponta Pair Love - castellano** (facebook)

_"Crea tu diálogo para la imagen"_

Para

**Jackilyn**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pot no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, oc...

**Resumen:** Siempre metía la pata, pero a veces, podía sacarla de algún modo muy tierno.

* * *

Eran calentitos. Y realmente suaves. De su justo tamaño. Perfectos.

Miró por encima de su bufanda y parpadeó. Estaba sorprendida. Nunca había esperado algo así, desde luego, y quizás eso provocaba que tuviera esa cara perpleja en su rostro. Él miraba hacia otro lado, lejos de su curiosidad y de la necesidad de una explicación. Aunque en realidad, no lo necesitaba.

Tres días atrás habían tenido una pequeña cita improvisada al encontrarse por casualidad. Un café, un bollo dulce y una pequeña charla en el parque mientras casi dormitaban. Cuando regresaban hacia sus casas, ella había visto el escaparate con los preciosos mitones colgando de una percha especial para ellos. Eran preciosos, rosados, con el lacito y dos iniciales pequeñas bordadas. Daba la casualidad que eran dos perfectas eses rojas.

—Son preciosos— había suspirado con la nariz casi pegada al escaparate.

Ryoma se había acercado con el ceño fruncido y mirando con claro desinterés. No tardó en tirar de su codo con intenciones de alejarse.

—Espera, Ryoma-kun, quiero…

—Tengo sueño— bufó él colocando las manos tras su nuca.

Por supuesto ella se enfadó muchísimo, alegando que él solo miraba por sí mismo y por nadie más. Que primero estaban sus necesidades y caprichos antes que el de los demás. Lo empujó y dejó tirado frente a la tienda mientras llegaba a su cara con deseos de llenar la bañera a base de lágrimas.

Estuvo una semana sin hablarle, con su cumpleaños acercándose.

Y ese mismo día, él había aparecido en su puerta, con aquella cajita, las mejillas enrojecidas y ligeramente cabizbajo mientras se meneaba sobre sus pies con las manos en los bolsillos. El aliento marcaba una marca de humo blanco saliendo de su boca y empezó a frotarse necesitadamente mientras esperaba por ella.

Sakuno sopesó darle una pequeña lección al principio. Dejarlo un rato esperando o simplemente, cerrar la cortina y fingir que él no estaba ahí. Pero Ryoma no eran de los que hacían dos cosas o tres sin una intención de por medio y que pusiera ya de su parte en reconciliarse y más en su cumpleaños, había sido mucho a tener en cuenta.

Por ese motivo había bajado en busca de una explicación y él había extendido la cajita mientras tiritaba. Sus dientes rechinando dentro de su boca.

Sakuno había abierto la cajita con las cejas fruncidas, esperándose cualquier cosa tonta con tal de hacer las paces y que le perdonase. Pero no. Ahí estaban. Los dos.

—Son los que querías, ¿no? — cuestionó finalmente, como si el silencio le incomodara.

Sakuno metió rápidamente las manos en ambos guantes, levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía. Iba a abrazarle cuando recordó que estaba enfadada con él.

—Te dejaré entrar a tomar algo caliente, Ryoma-kun— dijo, ocultando la sonrisa de felicidad tras la bufanda—. Solo por esta vez.

Ryoma rechinó los dientes con frio y sacudió los hombros helados. Dio un salto hacia el frente y antes de terminar de entrar, besó su frente y susurró unas cortas palabras antes de entrar dentro, cobijándose en el calor.

_Happy Birthday, Ryu- za- ki._

* * *

**_N/a_**

¡Bien, hasta aquí! ¡Ya nos veremos pronto con más premios!

PD: Si quieres premios, no dudes en participar D: !


End file.
